Demon worshippers
The Demon Worshippers were a sect of humans that were planned to appear in Soul Reaver 2 - presumably as an enemy faction in a similar manner to the Vampire worshippers of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. Ultimately, no such class was featured in the finished title. Development Previews of Soul Reaver 2 in the August 2000 issue of Electronic Gaming Monthly listed a host of featured that were planned for inclusion in the new title. Among these was a discussion of enemy types and NPC's, attributed to animator James Guilford: The retail version of Soul Reaver 2 allowed many of these classes to be identified and named, however several of the classes were notably absent from the final game and appeared to have been cut during the process of development - among them the demon worshipping class.Electronic Gaming Monthly, August 2000 issue Vampires (Soul Reaver 2) at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Little is known about the specifics of the class. Presumably they would have featured in the demon-infested [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]]'' and would, as their name implies, have developed a symbiotic relationship with the demons of the era, venerating them as deities. No other details have been made public and no footage or artwork is known to exst; presumably meaning that the idea was scrapped at the concept phase and not implemented in any fashion.Electronic Gaming Monthly, August 2000 issue Notes *Had the demon worshippers made it into the game they would have been something of a successor to the Vampire worshippers featured in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, who likewise lived with and venerated the dominant species of the era. Indeed Soul Reaver 2 was also intended to have its own vampire worshippers, who were likewise scrapped. Electronic Gaming Monthly, August 2000 issue *The Demon worshippers also share a link with the Hash'ak'gik cult from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, itself ostensibly venerating a powerful 'demon' (although later games implicated less 'demonic' forces). The cult itself was ultimately revisited in Legacy of Kain: Defiance as the Cenobite enemies of Avernus were shown to be members of the cult - this could mean that the planned demon worshippers were actually the earliest plans for the reintroduction of the Hash'ak'gik cult which was ultimately pushed back to Defiance. Another potentially demon worshipping group from Blood Omen - the Witches - were also generally thought to be associated with the worship of 'Hash'ak'gik'; although they were ultimately cut from that game. Blood Omen Scripts at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Both groups would eventually form part of the background for the Prophet class of Nosgoth. New Human Class - The Prophet, aka The Lost Seers of Avernus at the Nosgoth official blog (by Bill Beacham) *The EGM article which mentions the worshipper cult does not directly quote James Guilford for whatever reason - even though the same article has done so for Amy Hennig and other developers - instead it relates a number of items and attributes them to Guildford; therefore it is unclear the exact wording delivered to EGM and it may be possible that the items were misinterpreted or misunderstood.Electronic Gaming Monthly, August 2000 issue References Browse Category:Browse Category:Cut content Category:Cut content/Inhabitants Category:Cut content/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants/Cut factions Category:Soul Reaver 2